The general objectives of this program, which are measurable through related specific goals of each of the program's components, are as follows: A. With the aid of health professional and consumer groups, effect continous assessments of cancer control needs in Florida. B. To increase Florida health care professionals' knowledge and implementation of new techniques and methods in cancer control as they relate to Florida's needs. C. To increase the public's knowledge about the necessity for prevention and early detection of cancer and the availability of cancer intervention resources. D. To increase the number and distribution of appropriate cancer intervention resources that are effective, accessible and acceptable to the public. The Cancer Control Program is organized in a manner that will facilitate the achievement of these objectives. Therefore, the activities will be: (1) to develop a means of reporting cancer registry results that will be educational and useful for evaluation, (2) to develop cancer intervention capabilities within ambulatory rural health care facilities, (3) to implement clinical protocols in local health care facilities throughout the state.